On Strike
by Hairann
Summary: Response to “Crossover" Challenge by Walter205. Not to be taken seriously. Nominated best comedy in 4th Q 2008 Dokuga awards. Now COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Title: On Strike

Author: Hairann

Theme: "Crossover" Challenge by Walter205.

Genre: Humor

Rating: M

Warnings: Cuss words and not to be taken seriously.

Word Count: 1000

AN: I hadn't originally planned on doing this challenge since I had too much else on my plate at the moment, but I had just finished a scene from a 3-shot story I am working on and I felt so bad about the stuff I was putting her through and the idea for this one just popped into my head. None of things they talk about are directed at anyone's story and this is not meant as an insult.

"Welcome to 'Anime characters come to life'. Today we have two very special guests. First we have Kagome from Inuyasha and later in tonight's show we will be joined by Akane from Ranma ½. Everyone please welcome Kagome Higurashi!"

The crowd went wild as Kagome made her way from backstage and sat down in the beige seat next to the hostess's desk. "Thank you for joining us Kagome."

"I'm happy to be here." Kagome told her with a smile to the crowd.

"I've heard an interesting rumor about you lately. Is it true that you'll be going on strike from fan fiction?"

"Yes it is. I am tired of some of the stuff writers put me through in their stories and so I have decided to go on strike." Kagome replied, earning quite a few boos from the audience.

"Perhaps you can tell our viewers exactly what it is about these fan fics that you are having problems with." the hostess suggested after the crowd finally quieted down.

"Are you kidding? I've been paired with Naraku, Miroku and even some guys from other animes. I've been portrayed as a demon, a hanyou, an angel, and even some weird combinations of those. They've had me try to commit suicide, cut myself and a drunk.

"In some stories I yell 'sit' more than I say anything else, make the same mistakes over and over, am either a complete weakling or practically have super powers. And we're talking canon here. Don't even get me started on the AU stories. I mean really, how many times do I have to flirt with my boss and end up on my back after I was yelling at him? And why is it it's always Kikyou that Inuyasha leaves me for? Why can't it be Sango or even Kagura. At least that way it would be something new.

"And did you see what they are doing now? Some guy named Walter is having everyone turn me into a pirate! Talking about Shippo and Kanna pairings, as if things weren't bad enough to begin with. Now I've been in pirate stories before, but it was always pirates kidnapping me and what is up with me always getting kidnapped anyways? It's bad enough how often it was done in cannon but now I gotta deal with it in fan fics as well?" Kagome complained before finally taking a breath. Sighing, she jumped right back in...

"I've started singing out of no where in the middle of a field, been a vampire, kidnapped by a couple of those too, they've even had me re-shatter the jewel! Can you believe that? As if the first time wasn't bad enough." Kagome grumbled the last part with a huff.

"Well what about being paired with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga, I take it you don't have a problem with these since you have yet to mention them." the hostess pointed out.

"Are you kidding me? What woman in her right mind would have a problem with being paired with any of those guys? But oh my god, the lemons. Have you read some of these? Having them go at demonic speed, are people crazy? Just because they can go that speed doesn't mean my, very human, body can take it. And the things they have me yell when it's supposed to be my first time. Ha."

"You think you have it bad?" a voice from off stage called as the owner of said voice began making her way onto the stage.

"Everyone welcome Akane Tendo to the stage!" the hostess called out causing the crowd to explode in another round of cheers.

"I get kidnapped almost every story I am in, have to deal with three annoying woman always after my fiancé and of course they always have to be better than me. And if you think pairing you with Naraku is bad, I've been paired with Kuno. Sorry but I win for worst pairing. Let's not forget the fact that I never learn to cook, every original character they add in is better at martial arts than me, and any time I happen to be good at something, one of those twits just have to be better than me.

"And you think the number of times you 'sit' Inuyasha is bad? I swear my hammer is permanently embedded in Ranma's head. At least when they kill you off, you normally come back to life, I on the other hand stay dead. And 90% of my lines are 'Ranma!', I mean what is up with that anyways? I'm a martial artist people, I don't need to be screaming for some guy to come help me rather than trying to save myself.

"And you want to talk lemons? Not only have I been in scenes with Ranma's female form, not that that's really a problem I mean she is hot, but I'm been in lemons where he was in his cat form. What the hell is that about? Hell I've been in lemons with both of his other 'fiancés'. So if anyone has a right to go on strike it would be me."

"Well we could both go on strike." Kagome pointed out after a moment and watched as a huge grin spread across Akane's face.

"You know, that's the best offer I have had all night. Wanna get out of here?" Akane inquired as she stood from her seat.

"You bet. Sesshoumaru's supposed to be picking me up soon anyways so he can give us a lift. Feel like going for coffee?" Kagome wondered as she stood as well and the two of them began making their way off stage.

"Um..." the hostess said after a moment, wondering what they were going to do since the only two guests they had scheduled just left early. "Let's take a commercial break." the hostess decided in a pleading voice. Under her breath she mumbled, "And hopefully be able to find a guest before we come back."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief, Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

Title: On Strike take Two

Author: Hairann

Theme: Sequel

Genre: Humor

Rating: M

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously.

Word Count: 762

Dedicated to those that nominated/voted for this story for best comedy. Thanks to all. :)

* * *

"Welcome to 'Anime characters come to life'. Today we have two very special guests. Please welcome Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha and Ranma from Ranma 1/2!" the hostess called out as the audience, mostly made up of fangirls, jumped to their feet and started cheering and catcalling as the two men walked onto the stage and seated themselves on the beige colored chairs.

"If you all remember, a little while back we had their counterparts on the show discussing their reasonings for going on strike, would it be safe to assume you two are hear to speak of the same?" the hostess questioned as she turned her attention back to the two men sitting next to her.

"Hn." came the reply from Sesshoumaru.

"What Sesshoumaru here is trying to say, is yes. I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say we are tried of what all those crazy fangirls are either doing to us or making us do in their fan fictions. I mean really, the girls think they have it bad? What they go through isn't even comparable to what we do." Ranma insisted before turning toward the other guest, searching for his agreement.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Don't you have anything more to add than just 'hn'?" the hostess questioned turning her attention from Ranma to Sesshoumaru.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well what do you think is the worse thing that keeps happening to you in fan fictions? Ranma why don't you start." the hostess suggested, deciding to give up on getting more than a one word answer from Sesshoumaru.

"The worst thing? How about never overcoming my weaknesses, such as turning into a cat whenever I see them or constantly being seen as nothing much but a macho idiot. They give me no room to grow. Every other line of mine is me sticking my foot into my mouth. I constantly fall into the same traps laid by Kuno or Ryoga or even Mousse, over and over again. I never seem to learn from them.

"And don't even get me started on the stories where I fall for Kodachi. I mean really, what in world are these people thinking, that girl is nuts." Ranma complained, shaking his head. "And Akane thinks she has it bad when she's paired with my other 'fiancées'? How about when I'm paired with them in my female form or even when I get permanently stuck in my female form?"

"And what do you think is the worst, Sesshoumaru?" the hostess questioned turning toward the quiet man.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied once again.

"Let me translate for you." Kagome called out as she walked out onto the stage, causing the crowd to start cheering from their seats again. "What Sesshoumaru said is 'he's tried of going into heat, since that is something female dogs do. He's tired of arguing with his inner beast as if it has some voice of its own, since that is in fact still himself. He's tired of becoming a love sick puppy that does nothing but chase after my tail. And he's tired of me constantly reforming his arm when my holy power would in fact purify him and not heal him. Anything else?" Kagome questioned as she turned to glance at the stoic lord.

"Hn." he told her.

"And he's tired of 90% of his lines being 'hn', but Sesshoumaru that is all you're saying." Kagome informed him receiving another 'hn' in response. "He's says that it's the fault of the writer and not him." Kagome translated as she turned to the hostess with a smile.

"Well Kagome and Akane had mentioned during their interview, and you've touched on it a bit Ranma, that there was certain pairings they did not appreciate, is it the same for both of you? Perhaps one pairing you think is the worst?" the hostess questioned after a moment of silence.

"That's easy, worse pairing ever? My female form and Kuno. Sorry but I beat everyone with that." Ranma insisted, referring to the contest the girls had been having on the last show.

Everyone turned to Sesshoumaru to awake his 'hn' in response when he instead turned toward Ranma with a single eyebrow raised. "I have been paired with my half-brother, I win."

"Alrighty then, well that is all we have time for today forks. Tune in next time when our guests will be Kuno from Ranma ½ and Kouga from Inuyasha. Goodnight everyone." the hostess called out before turning to shake hands with her guests as the credits started to roll on the screen.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief, Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Title: On Strike take Three

Author: Hairann

Theme: Sequel

Genre: Humor

Rating: M

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously.

Word Count:1323

Dedicated to Oksana as her raffle prize for donating to Dokuga 2009.

"Welcome to 'Anime characters come to life'. Today we have two very special guests. First we have Kouga from Inuyasha and later in tonight's show we will be joined by Takewaki Kuno from Ranma 1/2! Everyone please welcome Kouga the wolf prince!" the hostess called out, cheers echoing from the audience as Kouga took the stage waving to everyone.

A rather loud, 'marry me Kouga!' was called out from the back of the room and Kouga turned toward the woman who had yelled and shook his head. "Already told ya, Ayame, I'm spoken for. Give it a rest," he told her before turning his attention back to the hostess with a heart stopping grin and taking his seat next to her.

"Good evening Kouga. For those that have been watching, there seems to be a common theme with the members of the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ cast lately. Them going on strike from fan fiction because they didn't like some of the things that had been going on in them, and I've gotta ask you. Are you of the same mind?" the hostess inquired after everyone had calmed down and she turned to the still smirking wolf next to her.

"Well it's more of an ultimatum rather than just going on strike. I want more of a following. Kagome's my woman, yet there are a hundred times more fanfics based around the mutt and his ice prince brother with her, than with me.

"Now mutt-face I can understand, since that pairing is at least considered 'cannon'," Kouga said giving air quotes as he did, "They have history together, she released him from the tree, she depends on him, they are best friends and she's always around him since I can't be there.

"So it's understandable, just barely though, that fans would pair them together. But Sesshoumaru? That really makes no sense. For starters he hates humans and having an adult female around is completely different than keeping a little girl as a pet. He is very domineering and she openly defies everyone and everything.

"She would never summit to him and he would never allow her to go against any decision he made. And yet this pairing has probably the largest following of any Inuyasha couple, cannon or fannon. Sites, such as A Single Spark and Dokuga, have cropped up promoting this pairing and yet Kagome and I, the real couple, have very few complete fanfics.

"So the way I see it, fans have two choices: Either start writing, and finishing, stories with Kagome and I as the main pairing or deal with me going on strike," Kouga declared as he crossed his arms and glared at the crowd.

"Alright...well that's definitely something for the fans to keep in mind. It's almost time for the next guest, but I have one last question to ask. What do you think your worst pairing was?" the hostess inquired after noticing it was almost time for Kuno.

"Easy. Anyone who isn't Kagome," Kouga answered immediately before standing and making his way off of the stage. The hostess shook her head for a moment before noticing Kuno was already making his way on stage.

"Eh...Please welcome our next guest, Takewaki Kuno," the hostess instructed causing the audience to start booing. Kuno stopped for a moment at the sound, looking confused before smiling at the crowd.

"I seest thou share in my pain at this injustice and boo at thee curs behind it, but alas, I already have Akane Tendo and my Pigtail girl and nay am I in need of any more suiters. But I understand how thy all could have easily fallen for me and so I, Takewaki Kuno, shall be benevolent and allow thou to have me whilst thou dream," Kuno told the audience, causing a confused hush to settle over them.

The hostess simply stared at him in confusion and amazement, that he had completely misunderstood the booing, as he took his seat next to her. "Good evening, Takewaki Kuno. As I mentioned to our earlier guest, Kouga, there seems to be a common theme among members of the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ cast of going on strike due to certain conditions in the fan fiction community, and I've gotta ask if you are of the same mind."

"Wouldst a great army flee thine battlefield simply because thee battle was not currently in thine favor? Nay, thou wouldst call upon thine own strength to turn it to thee. I shalt do thee same, if such a need doth arise, but alas, thee need doth not exist at this time. If thee cur Saotome doth go on strike, he shalt not be able to interfere with my beloved Akane Tendo or Pigtailed girl again, leaving them free to run into my arms as thee wish to do."

"Right, but what if they, Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed girl, are currently on strike at the moment as well. How would that effect your plans?" the hostess inquired, not really sure if she wanted to listen to whatever his answer might be.

"If my beloved Akane Tendo and Pigtailed girl have gone on strike, it wouldst simply be to get away from Saotome and once thee despicable cur is indisposed they shalt have no further need to remain on strike and wilt run to me. Like thee fluttering of moths' wings drawn toward thee candle's flame, so shalt my beloved be drawn to me and our hearts shalt beat in time as we become one," Kuno insisted, causing the hostess to channel Sesshoumaru for a moment and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, moving along then. The other question I have been asking my guests is who they think their worst pairing was. Who do you think was the worst pairing you were put in in the fan fiction community?" the hostess inquired, deciding the change the topic before she became any more confused by his words.

"As I hath only been paired with my beloveds and am unable to decide which one wouldst be better and which worse, I am unable to answer thy question," Kuno replied, looking rather serious, as if he had spent a lot of time trying to figure out which girl he liked more.

"You've only ever been paired with Akane and the Pigtailed girl? Wait, what about the you and Nabiki pairing? Surely that pairing has for more of a fallowing then either of the other two." the hostess insisted, even further confused.

"Nabiki Tendo? Nay thy is mistaken. Tendo is not more than a business associate, therefore a pairing between thee two of us is not possible. Only Akane Tendo and my Pigtailed girl, my two beloveds, art allowed in a pairing with me."

"Okay so you don't like being paired with Nabiki, got it. So I guess we'll just say that she's your worst pairing. I do believe that is all we have time for, tune in next time for Inuyasha and Mousse's interview," the hostess said, deciding it would be best to end the interview as soon as possible.

Next to her, Kuno rose from his seat before turning back to the hostess. "As I hath told thee, I hath only ever been paired with Akane Tendo and my Pigtailed girl, I knowst not what nonsense thy speak of with Nabiki Tendo, but as I hath not ever approved of a fan fic with that pairing, no true one exists. As I must approve all, surely even someone with thou low intelligence wouldst at least know thus," Kuno told her before turning back and walking off of the stage, leaving the hostess sitting there with her mouth hanging open.

"Pompous jack...," the hostess started before the screen cut to black, efficiently cutting off her insult.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Title: On Strike Final Take

Author: Hairann

Theme: Sequel

Genre: Humor

Rating: M

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously, few swear words and multiple mentions of implied incest.

Word Count: 1708

AN: Since I have too many other stories to worry about I decided to go ahead and finish this one up quickly. So this last interview contains the remaining members of both casts. Enjoy.

"Welcome to 'Anime characters come to life'. I have recently been informed that my producers have decided to cancel this show and so this will be our last episode. As such, I have decided to go out with a bang and will have all the remaining characters in here tonight to talk. Starting with the gentlemen, please welcome Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo from Inuyasha and Mousse from Ranma 1/2!" the hostess called out as the guys began making their way across the stage.

"Now we were supposed to have Ryoga as well, but it would appear he has gotten himself lost. Please have a seat, gentlemen," she told them with a smile as she gestured to the seats nearby. "Now we don't have a lot of time since we have more guests then usual, but I will ask you each two questions. Starting with you Inuyasha, what is the reason you are on strike?"

"The short answer? I spend most of the time face down in the mud after being 'sat', I constantly go back and forth between wanting to be with Kikyou and wanting to be with Kagome. Even after I've chosen one, fan fics still have me either going back to the other or deciding I really wanted to be with the other one. I'm always treating Kagome like shit even though she's my best friend.

"I never seem to mature any or learn from my mistakes. And the biggest thing that bugs me is that everyone thinks that Sesshoumaru is Ranma's counterpart. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Ranma, Ranma ½...Do you see a pattern here? I am the star of the show, not my brother," Inuyasha complained as he thrust his hands into his sleeves.

"Alright and who do you believe is your worst pairing?" the hostess inquired after thinking over his words for a moment.

"This is the one and only time you will hear me say this. I agree with Sesshoumaru. My worst pairing is being paired with my half-brother."

"Understandably so. On to you Miroku. Same questions," the hostess said as she turned her attention to her next guest.

"Well other than my character never seeming to change or grow, my biggest problem is that everyone exaggerates my pervertedness. Even after my wind tunnel is gone, I am still asking women to bare my children even though it is no longer needed and even still, after I am married to Sango, they still have me acting like a pervert to other woman.

"Worst pairing, I would have to say Kohaku. I do not suppose I have to explain the reasons behind that, do I?" Miroku questioned rhetorically as he turned from the hostess to glance at the audience.

"No I think we can understand your reasons. Shippo, over to you."

"My only concern really is my apparent 'Peter Pan' syndrome. Even in stories that take place years after the end of the series, I am still being carried around by Kagome on her shoulder. Now this doesn't always happen, I do age in some stories, but for the most part I do not.

"As far as worst pairing goes, have you ever searched to see whom I am paired with?" Shippo inquired of the hostess and once she shook her head no, he continued, "Don't. You will not like what you find. To give you a slight idea of what it's like, I have been paired with Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Inuyasha and Kirara."

"Yikes," the hostess replied as she shivered in disgust. "Moving on to the last guest for the men, Mousse."

"I am an under appreciated character who only seems to be there for comic and Shampoo's stress relief. Worst pairing, which still gives me nightmares, is Cologne." Mousse told her before standing and walking back across the stage, apparently having no desire to wait to be dismissed. Shrugging, the others stood and began following after him.

"Well that was some interesting insight. Now for the ladies. Please welcome Sango and Kikyou from Inuyasha and Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi from Ranma ½!" the hostess called out as she gestured to the end of the stage where they were making their way over toward her. Waiting until they had taken the seats previously occupied by the guys, she continued, "As I explained with the guys, we do not have much time and must keep this short. I only have two questions, why you are going on strike and what do you think is your worst pairing? Sango you go first."

"Truthfully? I'm not really on strike. I'm only here for moral support for my friends. The worst pairing would also be the only thing I really have to complain about. I agree with Miroku, that being paired with Kohaku is the worst."

"Alright," the hostess began when Sango became silent, apparently finished. "And you Kikyou?"

"For one my ever so insulting nicknames which are used more times then my name itself. I am of course referring to clay pot, Kikyho and my least favorite Kinky Ho. Then there is the fact that everyone seems to forget everything I have been through and treat me like I am evil. I may be a lot of things, but evil is not one of them. Though speaking of evil, my worst pairing is with Naraku."

"Alright, moving right along to the Ranma cast. Shampoo why don't you go next."

"Shampoo never learn speak Japanese good," Shampoo began only to sneer off into the distance causing the writer to shiver in fear. Clearing her throat, she continued, "I never learn to speak proper Japanese and everyone treats me like I'm some airhead. Listen up people, purple is the not Anime version of a blonde!" Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves after her outburst.

"And though I do not wish to, I beat everyone on the worst pairing. I have been paired with my own great grandmother and no matter how bad Mousse's nightmares are they seem like fantasies compared to mine."

The hostess waited to make sure Shampoo wasn't going to start screeching again before turning to the next guest. "What about you Ukyo?"

"I'm not really on strike, sugar. I only came because Ran-chan asked me to. And I don't really have a worst pairing, but I am tired of everyone turning me into a lesbian to pair me with one of Ranma honey's other fiancés or his female form. I may dress like a guy, but that doesn't mean I am attracted to women."

"I can see how that would be a problem. Now for our last guest, Kodachi."

"I do not appreciate the little curs treating me like I am crazy. Always lumping me together with that insane boy I call Onii-san or my father. While I do not really have a worst pairing, if those vile peasants even think about pairing me with Takewaki, I shall be forced to poison said writer's food," Kodachi warned before she stood and made her way off of the stage.

"Alrighty then, that is is for 'Anime characters come to life'. I hope you all enjoyed today's show and remember the next time you are writing fan fiction, to keep these thoughts in mind. This is your hostess ... signing off for the last time. Good night all."

The hostess sat back in her seat with a sigh as she watched the night crew cleaning up the area the audience had been sitting in as well as the stage. She could see them taking down the set, but paid them little mind. This was the last time she would be sitting in this chair, behind this desk and wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could. But as she was relaxing, a movement on the stage caught her attention and she glanced over to find a rather confused Ryoga looking around.

"You're a bit late, the show ended over an hour ago," she told him, catching his attention. "I've got nothing better to do if you want to sit down and talk anyways," she continued after a moment, deciding to try and get one last interview in before they made her leave the set.

Shrugging, Ryoga made his way over to her and sat down in the last seat, just as a worker was about to take it away. "So tell me Ryoga, why have you decided to go on strike from fan fiction?"

"Strike? What strike?" Ryoga questioned as he tilted his head to the side and stared at her in confusion.

"The major cast from both Inuyasha and Ranma ½ have gone on strike because they do not like what fan fiction writers are doing to them in their stories. It's the whole reason for the interviews really. Isn't that the reason you are here today?" the hostess inquired confused.

"Is it? I was just looking for Nerima and ended up here," Ryoga explained with a shrug.

"Alrighty then. Well is there any reason you can think of that, had you known about the strike, you would have gone on it as well?"

"Well I don't like the fact that I spend all my time lost in fan fics and that no matter how strong I get, they always make Ranma stronger and I am never able to beat him."

"Alright, well the second question I asked everyone is who do they think they worst pairing was. What is yours?"

"That one's easy. Ranma. Male or female form doesn't matter, they both make me sick," Ryoga told her and before she could say anything in response, a loud crash came from behind her and she turned to find one of the workers had dropped a set light. Shaking her head at his clumsiness, she turned back only to find Ryoga had wondered away while her back was turned.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


End file.
